Another Pokemon Adventure!
by PokeSpe-Lover-Girl33333
Summary: What if Gold and Ruby had siblings? Just read the story. Rated M for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Me: The latest story in the collection!

Silver: What collection? You have, like, 6 stories that are totally unrelated.

Me: Blah blah blah! Do you want to fight or start the damn story!

Silver: Can we do both?

Me: Story first, fight later!

Silver: Fine then. She doesn't own anything but her copyrighted OCs, fake t.v. shows, and shops.

Chapter 1 - You know that feeling you get when you're super happy and you're trying to shove that happiness down?

Gold's P.O.V

You know that feeling you get when you're super happy and you're trying to shove that happiness down? If you do then that's the opposite of how I'm feeling right now. I have that feeling when you're super moody and you're letting it wash all out. But, I don't feel like talking to you about this, so you gotta get out of my point of view and into someone else's.

Red's P.O.V

Well, Gold walked in. Wait scratch that _trudged_ in. Then he practically fell onto that couch and smothered his face in a pillow. All the PokeDex holders were in our clubhouse. It was a big house on the very top of . We each had our own room that was decorated to match the person. Besides those 12 rooms there was a kitchen, living room, dining room, game room, and an inside battle arena, and we still had extra rooms!

Anyways I was sitting on my dark red lazy boy chair watching my favorite show, "Frog and Dog". It's all about a dim-witted dog named, Moo, and a serious frog with a heart of gold named, Roo. Wait, getting off topic here. Anyways, again, I was sitting on my lazy boy staring at the plasma while Green was sitting on his dark green lazy boy reading a book near the front window. Outside the blizzard was at it again. Silver got up from laying under the wooden coffee table and muttered,"Why the fuck is it so cold in here? I get that the heaters down but we have 2 fires going in this house!" He grabbed his black jacket that had that fuzzy junk on the inside and put it on over his plain long sleeved T-shirt. "Hey Red, where'd everyone else go again?" he asked as he walked into the kitchen and opened the large refrigirators door.

"Um, I think Pearl, Dia, and Emerald went to some comedy show at Electric Monkey, you know that new weird comedy club in Vermilion. Sapphire said she was dragging Ruby off on a treasure hun-**HAHAHA **oh Moo you and your antics! Oh, the rest of the girls went shopping or something." I said, my eyes not leaving the screen. Roo yelled at Moo making Moo do that "kicked puppy look" which was cuter than most because he's a maltese and he's a cartoon. Green looked up from his book and gave me a disgusted look,"_Why_ are you watching cartoons? You do realize this show is for kids 6 to 13 right?" I waved him off and said,"Whate-" I got caught off by the opening and closing of the door. Gold trudged in and threw himself on the couch. This is where you came in. "What up with you?" asked Silver poking his head with a stick he somehow found in him right hand while sipping cocoa from the cup in his left. "Sil, why are you poking him?" I asked. "And where'd you get that stick?" added Green.

Silver looked at the stick and shrugged. "Found it." he said simply, twirling it around. "You can't just _find _a stick in a _house. _You didn't go outside either and even if you did all the trees are on the lower level of the moutain so you'd have to climb down, find a stick, and climb back up. That would take at least 20 minutes not counting how long it takes to get away from wild Pokemon. So, I'm going to ask you again. _**Where did that stick come from?**_" Green demanded. Silver just sipped his drink and said, once again but with more emphasis,"I _**FOUND**_ it." I knew by the look on Green's face he wasn't gonna let this go, and by the look Silver's he wasn't gonna let up either so I slid over to Gold to ask him what's up.

"Hey Gold! What up, something wrong?" I asked trying to cheer him up. If you knew me at all you would know I'm bad at that. He didn't even budge. I picked up the back of his red hoodie and pulled him up so I could see his face. He looked all weird and junk. His eyes looked like someone drew some bad anime eyes and taped then onto a body all lopsided. His mouth just looked like a cat's mouth. You know like this: X3. Alright, enough with the emoticons time to calmly tell Green and Sil that Gold is making a zombie face. I have to sound incharge and adult-like. "Greeeeeeeen! Gold's making some freaky faces." What? I don't like being an adult.

Green didn't even give me a portion of his attention and just gave me the parents' way to tell their kids to stop being annoying and go away. He said,"That's nice, Red. Why don't you two go play or something." Then he waved me off. I thought an idea Green would normally never approve of, so I took advantage of his "parent mode" like I always do to get what I wanted. I pulled out my video camera and turned it on. Once I got the perfect shot of Green's face I asked,"Hey Green, can I have 70 dollars to buy a mallet?" As usual he said,"Yeah sure whatever." I pulled the money out of his wallet and asked,"When I get the mallet can I keep it? And can me and Gold smash stuff with it?" Gold picked his head up at that. "No way is he gonna say yes" Gold whispered. But, sure enough, Green said," Yes yes, now go away I'm having a conversation here."

Gold looked at me with his now normal looking eyes. I lifted myself up and stashed the money and camera in my backpack that I slung over my shoulder. "Come on," I smiled at Gold."We gotta go before he notices what he just said."

Blue's P.O.V

Yay! This day is awwwesomeee~! All us girls went shopping, got lunch, and went to our fav amusement park, Rawr Land. Well, all of us except Sapphy, but I bet she's having a nice time looking for treasure or whatever she's doing with Ruby. Anywho, all of us are all just stopping for a break and some icecream at a big park bench when we hear a faint sound. _Thwak...thwak-thwak, _it sounded like it was getting louder and louder. "Does anybody else hear that?" I asked. A chorus of "yeahs" and "uh huhs" answered me. "I think it's coming from over there, where that crowd of boys are." Yellow offered, pointing at the small sea of boy. Missy, or Platina, asked,"Could we go see what is going on over there? It would be a shame if it was something interesting and we had missed it."

No one seemed to mind having a peek so we walked on over, taking our bags with us _durr._ We were able to fight our way to the front easily and saw something that was...kinda ecspected. It was Red and Gold with a giant wooden mallet and a huge pile of junk. They were both taking turns smashing stuff from the pile with the mallet. "Oh Arceus, what _are_ they _doing_?" Crystal said asperated, rubbing her temples. "Where on this strange planet, where kids leave home when they're 10 and there are mystical creature with special powers, did they get a _mallet_?" I gave Crys a look and said,"Gee, you make it sound like they could've got it growing on a tree."

She laughed, then sighed, then smiled a soft sadish smile and said,"I did, didn't I? Maybe I should take a break from work and loosen up." Gold's ears perked up and his "Crystal Radar" locked onto that comment. He zipped over and asked,"Did you just say you wanted to go on vacation?" His face was a couple centimeters away from her's. "Um, yeah kinda." Crys said ackwardly. "Great! 'Cause you see I've been missing my family and they've been dieying to see my friends! They invited all of us to go to the beach with them." Gold said happily.

"Wait. _All _of your family members?" Yellow asked carefully. Gold grinned and nodded. Yellow suddenly squealed and said,"Kyaah! That means I get to see him again!" We all looked at her as the crowd started to drift away. "Who's 'him'?" asked Red. "You'll see when we get there!" Yellow said picking up her bags. "Knowing your parents, Gold, it'll be great! I'm going to the clubhouse to pack." And she was off just like that. "Soooooo. When are we going?" I asked Gold. He looked nervous when I said that. "_Well _that's what's been upsetting me. We have to leave tommorow." he said putting up his hands to defend himself from Crys' "Planning Wrath".

I looked at Crys, I could see the dark aura coming off of her. Her bangs covered her eyes. "Crys...?" Red said carefully. Her crystal blue eyes glowed with rage. "_You_...You didn't tell me in advance that this was going on?" She asked, she was trembling. "Crys I'm sorry! My parents just told me about this _today. _That's the reason I was upset. I really miss my family and I knew you guys would be mad." Gold admitted, looking at the ground. Cry calmed down quickly and said,"Oh Gold, I'm sorry I got mad! I'll plan our packing time and everything!" I guess we're going.

Me: Gonna have a bunch of updates by the end of the week so wait for them!

Silver: Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, Silver, you know what I just realised? We never got back to our fight.

Silver: You're right. But, that's because you haven't reviewed this in quite a while.

Me: That's because no one read the story, probably because it was a crossover at first.

Silver: I don't really remember what we were fighting about anyway so let's just start the story.

Me: Kay go ahead I gonna help everyone with their lines. *Walks out the room*

Silver: Okay? She only owns her fake junk. Hey wait a minute what lines? *Run after me*

Chapter 2 - I have the strangest relationships with my siblings.

Sapphire's P.O.V

We're all at Professor Elm's lab to visit him before stopping at Gold's house. I sat in my seat fidgeting as everyone exchanged pleasantries with the Professor. I wanted to walk around and take in the sights of NewBark Town. Finally, I jumped up out of my seat and walked up to Yellow. "Yellow, I'm gonna walk around for a bit." I whispered. She smiled and nodded. "Don't get lost, meet back here in an hour, okay?" she whispered back. I nodded and ran out the door.

I walked down the street taking in the sweet fresh air. I released Toro from her PokeBall. "Blaze!" she greeted me. "We're in NewBark now. It's a different town, but it reminds ya of home don't it?" I asked Toro as we walked. She nodded in agreement. We continued to walk on the random path while checking out the Pokemon native to the region. I looked around in wonder at all the Pokemon. "There are so many that I haven't seen in person. Maybe Gold's family have some cool Pokemon, their house is called the Pokemon Mansion." I said to Toro, who cried out in excitement.

I checked the time on my PokeGear, I have to admitt it was a useful item I have to remember to thank Blue again for getting my it. It was 10 minutes before I had to be back. "C'mon Toro, we gotta get back to the others." I said turning around, getting ready to sprint. It was a good thing I wore comfortable clothes. I had on a tank top that was dark blue at the top and faded out toward the bottom, some loose jean shorts, and white running shoes.

I started running back to the lab with Toro following at the same pace. I would have gotten there in time too, if I hadn't crashed into some kid running towards me from the other direction. We collided together with a huge _THUMP!_ and fell on the ground. I clutched my head through my bandanna and groaned in pain. That's gonna hurt in the morning.

I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a boy, I think. I mean this person was teeny tiny, _way _to small to be a boy. But, then again they were wearing boyish clothes. They had on white Vans and light blue cargo pants that went to their knees. They had on a white shirt that was under a light blue short-sleeved, mid-back, hoodie/vest and to top it of a light blue Keroro Gunso hat with a PokeBall symbol in the middle. I looked at their pale pink skin, it looked smooth like a girls. Their hair exploded under the hat rim, like a boy.

I looked at the person's face. The person was cute, but boys and girls can be cute. They stopped clutching their head and looked at me. They had electric blue eyes. This person is _super_ cute. "Sorry," I started. "I wasn't looking where I was going." The person smiled, damn he/she looks cuter now. "Nah, it's my fault, I'm sorry." he/she said in a soft and sweet voice. I still can't tell, boys can have soft voices when they're shy. Maybe if I can get a name I'll be able to tell. "Hey, I'm Sapphire Birch and you are...?" I said, for some reason I need to know if this kid is a boy or a girl.

"My name's Aqua Yuuki." it said. What? I'm getting tired of saying they and this person. Anyways, Aqua, huh? Girlie name, but Ruby has a girlie name too. Grrr! Why can't I figure this out? "So where were you heading off to in such a rush?" I asked, getting up and offering Aqua my hand. "I was going to Professor Elm's lab, he asked me to meet some people." Aqua said, grabbing my hand. He/she got up and I noticed something. Aqua was only 3 feet tall. I think I'm turning into Ruby because I swear I'm going cute crazy.

"You're going to Professor Elm's lab, too! Maybe he asked you to meet my friends and I since we came to visit." I said. "We should go together!" Aqua nodded. "We should!" Aqua said, agreeing with me. Aqua laced his/her hand in mine as we walked. I swear if this kid gets any cuter I'm gonna have a nosebleed. Great, I sound like pervy Gold.

*Back at the lab*

We opened the door to the lab and walked in. "Hey, I'm back!" I said loudly. "And I brought someone with me!" Everyone turned around. "Oh thank goodness you're back, Sapphire. I was worried." Yellow said, walking up to us. She leaned to eye level with Aqua. "And who's this?" she asked, looking at Aqua curiously. The kid's shorter than 4 foot Yellow? I think I feel a heat wave coming. "I'm Aqua Yuuki." Aqua announced, jumping up and down. Is my face red? I think it is and I bet you all are getting tired of me talking about how cute this kid is, but I can't help it. The cuteness is strong with this one.

"Aqua?" Ruby asked getting up from his seat. Aqua's eyes light up when Ruby got in view. "Onii-tan!" Aqua screamed as he/she ran up to Ruby and clung to his white T-shirt. "You know...is it a boy or a girl?" Blue asked, looking at me. I shrugged, 'cause I seriously have no idea. "Yeah I know this little one. This is my little siblin', Aqua Yuuki. Youngest out of three." Ruby said, holding out Aqua liked you would hold a dog when it stinks. Out, away from you, and from under the arms. Aqua started to squirm.

"So...is it a boy or a girl?" Silver asked. Aqua got out of Ruby's grip and was walking towards Green. Aqua stopped right in front of where Green was sitting. Green looked down at him/her. "What?" he asked in his normal tone. Aqua smiled and climbed onto his lap. Green stared at Aqua for a while, then he wrapped his arms around Aqua. "Only for a while I guess..." he said. blushing.

"It it a boy or a girl?" Crystal asked, looking at Ruby. Ruby wasn't paying attention at all. He had on his headphones and was nodding his head to the music. Red got up and pulled one of his headphones out of his ear. "Ruby, is Aqua a boy or a girl?" he asked, sweat dropping. Ruby took out his other headphone and smiled. "Oh, that's easy," Ruby started. "Aqua's a-" a plane flew over and we couldn't here the rest.

Everyone was silent. "Hey, I think we should be going. I wanna meet Gold's family." Ruby said putting his iPod in his backpack and walking toward the door. I grabbed my bag and walked out with him. No point in arguing, right?

Ruby's P.O.V

On the way to Gold's house everyone asked me questions about Aqua. I didn't mind, I liked showing off my little...monster. Hey, I'm not being mean! That little thing really is a monster. Right now it's chewing on Green's arm as he carries the little devil. "Hey Ruby, how come Aqua doesn't live with you?" Blue asked. Ah, I was kinda waiting for that question. "Well, Aqua was born a month early so the little beast was a bit fragile and sick. Couldn't stay in Goldenrod because of the exhaust smoke cars that drive through create so the little one stayed her with Grandma and Grandpa." I explained.

We walked for an hour or so and walked up to this huge how practically dressed in white. It was three stories tall. It had a small valley of flowers all around it and an old style porch in the front where a white rocking chair and porch swing were. I could see the white lace curtains in the window from the road. I saw a bunch of Pokemon playing in the flowers a couple feet away from the house. Gold rushed toward the door, leaving us to follow. He flung open the door to the house note to self, these people don't use locks.

"Mom, Dad, guys I'm home!" Gold shouted. I guess someone heard him because we heard foot steps coming from the stairs. Three boys walked down the stairs. The first looked just like Gold, must be a twin. He had on a white short-sleeved T-shirt and yellow shorts with black shoes, coincidentally it was the same outfit as Gold's. The second was a boy with sandy-brown hair, forest green eyes, and a slight tan. He wore a red and black stripped short-sleeved T-shirt and black cargo pants that went to the knees and white socks. The last boy looked exactly like...Yellow? His eyes were kinda sharper and he was more pale, but he looked just like her. He had on a black sleeve-less shirt and long cargo pants with brown boots.

"Welcome back, Onii-San." the first boy said softly. "Yeah, welcome back, Gold-nii." the second one said loudly with confidence. The third kid looked around and picked up a nearby book. He cocked his arm back and threw the book. It hit Gold square in the face. "Don't yell when you're in the house." he said in a monotone voice, looking at Gold like he was already boring him. Gold twitched on the floor. "You still got that arm, Ember." Gold said before passing out.

Yellow frowned and walked up to 'Ember'. "Ember-Chan! Gold is still your Onii-Chan, don't be so mean to him." Yellow scolded. "'Kay." he said in the same monotone voice. "Wait a minute, what's going on here?" Red asked. "Why does that kid look like you, Yellow?" We all looked at Yellow. "Oh well Gold and I are actually cousins. My mom and his dad are twins that look alike, Ember and I look like them so we look like each other." Yellow answered. "Oh, okay then." Red said.

"Oh sorry intros are needed right?" Gold said popping back up. He moved to the first boy. "This is Ethan Blaine, my younger twin brother. He's kinda shy and quiet. He's 2nd oldest." Gold said. He moved to the second boy. "This is Terro Blaine, the 3rd oldest brother. He's really energetic and sporty. He's Ember's fraternal twin." He moved to the boy that him with the book. "This kid's Ember Blaine, the youngest brother. He's really smart and is a perfectionist. He's super cute ain't he?" Gold started to cuddle him.

Yellow walked back to us to whisper something. "Gold really adores Ember-Chan because Ember-Chan is very sickly and fragile." she whispered. Ember punched Gold in the face making him fly up and hit the ground with a thud. "Ember-Chi seems really happy today!" a voice from behind us said. We turned to Green who looked at the thing in his arms. Aqua looked at Green and pointed at the floor. He set the demon on the floor and watched him run to the Blaine brothers.

"What's up guys?" Aqua asked. "Oh, Aqua, nothing just meeting Aniki's friends." Ember said, waving a hand toward us. "Q-quit using a yakuza term to call me big brother." Gold muttered as a pool of blood poured out of his head. "Then how about Anego." Ember asked. "I-I'm not a girl." Gold said. "Okay, _now _what's going on?" Silver asked. "Oh, Aqua is childhood friends with Terro and Ember." Ethan explained, quietly. "I was surprised to see someone that looked like Ethan-nii." Aqua said, pointing at bleeding Gold.

"Fragile, huh." Silver said to Yellow. She sweat dropped and chuckled. "So, what do you guys want to do?" asked Terro. "Yes, Mom and Dad went to go shopping for a while so we have the house to ourselves." Ethan said with a small smile. "Hmmmm. Do you guys have any Pokemon?" asked Red. They nodded. "Then let's have a super battle party!" Red shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Sounds fun I wanna try!" Aqua said pulling out some random PokeBalls. "I only have one Pokemon, but I'll try my best." Ethan said, cradling a single PokeBall. "I've been hoping for a battle." Terro exclaimed, juggling his PokeBalls.

We all looked at Ember who looked like he was thinking. He looked at Yellow. "Are you going to participate too?" he asked. Yellow smiled and nodded. "I've gotten stronger and stronger with Ra-Chan and the others." Yellow said. "Then I'll join you." he said. "Alright then let's get this started." Red said.

Sapphire's P.O.V

Finally, battles and excitement! I sat on the stone bench with the others and watched Pearl and Ethan start their battle. "Since you only have one Pokemon I'll use one, too!" Pearl said releasing Chimhiko from his PokeBall. "O-okay, thank you. Let's both try our bests." Ethan said throwing a PokeBall. It opened revealing an Azumarill. "Zuri, this is our first battle. Let's do our best." Ethan said to his Pokemon. "Did he say first battle?" asked Silver. "Yeah...yeah he did." Crystal said. "He's gonna die!" Gold shouted.

"Do you wanna start?" Pearl asked. Ethan shook his head. "You go ahead." he said quietly. "Okay, battle begin!" Pearl shouted.

*Start of Battle*

"Okay, Chimhiko use Mach Punch." Pearl commanded. Chimhiko dashed toward Zuri and started to punch.

"Dodge, Zuri." Ethan said. Zuri jumped out of the way just in time. "Now use Substitute." A glowing Zuri separated itself with the real Zuri and took it's place.

"Chimhiko get rid of that Substitute by using Flame Wheel!" Pearl shouted. Chimhiko jumped in the air and started to spin turning into a flaming wheel.

"Zuri, use Supersonic!" Zuri jumped from behind the Substitute and screeched a sound that made me dizzy. Chimhiko suddenly turned and ran into a boulder.

"Chimhiko!" Pearl shouted. Chimhiko got up but it still looked dizzy.

"Zuri! Use Double Edge while it's distracted." Zuri ran and rammed into Chimhiko making it fly across the field and into a tree. Zuri rubbed it's head and ran back as the Substitute disappeared. Chimhiko got up from the rubble. It's fire looked like it grew bigger and brighter.

"Alright, your ability Blaze is kicking in. Let's end this, use Flare Blitz!" Chimhiko in cased itself in fire and charged at Zuri.

"Hydro Pump!" Zuri looked like it was getting fatter for a second, then a giant spurt of water blasted at Chimhiko.

It came into contact with Chimhiko, who still charged forward. The contact of fire and water created steam. It made it impossible for us to see.

We waited for the smoke to clear and saw that Zuri had won!

*End of Battle*

We ran up to Ethan and Pearl, who went to check if Chimhiko was okay. "He's gonna be okay. All he needs is some Revival Herb and some Moomoo Milk to wash it down." Ethan said to Pearl. "I think I have some." Aqua said, pulling two boxes from his/her pocket. He/she opened the boxes and revealed two whole boxes of milk and another of herbs with a bowl and little mallet grinder thing. Aqua ripped a leaf from the Revival Herb and put it in the bowl. Then he/she started to grind the leaves one by one until it was ground into a green pasty liquid.

"There all done." Aqua said cheerfully. Aqua rummaged in one of the boxes and pulled out a spoon. "Okay, Chimhiko. This may taste bitter but hang in there okay?" Aqua said, having Pearl sit up Chimhiko. Aqua then fed Chimhiko a spoonful of the green goop. Chimhiko looked like it was getting better. "Okay then, you've gotten familiar to the taste, so..." Aqua opened Chimhiko's mouth wide. "You can guzzle this down!" He/she poured the whole thing into his mouth.

Chimhiko froze for a second. Then he jumped up and started spitting the taste out. Ember walked up and kneeled down next to Aqua. "Let me lick the bowl." he said reaching out his hand. Aqua gave him the bowl. He licked a bit of the liquid paste. "It taste good." he said, offering the bowl to Gold. "Try?" he asked, using a face that was second to Aqua's. "Okay!" Gold said grabbing the bowl and licking it. He shivered and dropped the bowl back into Ember's hands.

"So...damn...bitter!" Gold said before passing out. Ember got up and helped Aqua up. "Let's go drink some tea." Ember said leading Aqua to the house. "'Kay, hey Big Sister!" Aqua said as she/he was being dragged away. I looked around and pointed at myself. "Yes you, silly! Call me when it's yours and Onii-Chan's turn I wanna see you battle!" Aqua shouted. "Okay!" I shouted back. "So, who's next?" Red asked.

Me: Man that took forever to write!

Silver: I know.

Me: By the way, if you read my other stories you kinda know Aqua's gender. But, I change the gender of my OCs to fit the story.

Silver: Read and Review. 'Cause if you don't we don't know if you're reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Oh my gee! 20 hits for this story? Totally awesome! Unless you guys hate it and that's why you didn't review...

Silver: I'm sure they just didn't have time or something...Yeah maybe they do hate it.

Me: Aw, oh well I'm still happy people looked it over some. I should've not made it a crossover in the first place, it just made it worse.

Silver: Better start the story, you'll be going somewhere soon.

Me: 'Kay, go ahead and do your stuff.

Silver: She only owns her fake junk.

Chapter 3 - Snacks can be deadly.

Crystal's P.O.V

We finished up the battle party and are now on Gold's front porch drinking tea and eating snacks. If you're wondering who won the whole battle party it was Red of course. I mean, really who did you think would win? Ember and Aqua battled, but they really didn't take it seriously and ended up having a tie since both of their Eevees started playing in the flowers. Gold and Silver started to battle seriously, but then they started to joke around, well Gold did anyway, and Silver won. All in all no on but Green, Silver, and I took this seriously.

Anyways, I sat on the rectangular wooden railing that held up the roof to the porch and bit into my cookie. The bittersweet taste of chocolate hit my tastebuds gingerly. I leaned on the wooden pole and looked out toward the fields in front of the house. I stretched out on the railing and yawned. "You tired, Lady?" asked a sweet voice. I turned to see little Aqua sitting on the porch swing with Ember and Terro looking at me. "No, it's just so peaceful here. It's almost like you can just fall asleep while walking down the street or something." I said smiling at...him? Her? I have got to ask Ruby if Aqua's a boy or not.

"By the way, my name is Crystal Spring, but you may call me Crys." I said, remembering we haven't really introduced ourselves. "Okay, Lady Crystal." Aqua said taking a huge bite into a sugary strawberry cake. "Hey be careful, Aqua! You know snacks, especially sweets, can be the most deadly thing in the world." Red said, waving his pointer finger left to right as if saying _No, no, no_. Everyone sweat dropped and stared at Red. "How is _food _dangerous?" Green asked, rubbing his forehead. "Oh Green, sweet, naive Green. The deliciousness is the thing that makes it so dangerous. No one can resist the tempting taste of a delicious cake! You see one you have to take a bite, it has poison and you die. Simple as that." Red said, popping a mini cupcake in his mouth.

"No one is going to poison some random cake just so someone they don't know will die!" Green said in an even tone. "You just keep thinking that Green, 'cause someday someone _will _and after you take that one bite and start to die you will wish you had listened to me." Red said, placing a cupcake on the side walk that led from the porch steps to the road. He picked up his mallet and smashed the cupcake. With one try he perfectly smashed the cupcake into millions of crumbs. "Where did you get that mallet!" Green shouted, running off the porch to snatch the cupcake murder weapon.

Red quickly stuck the mallet away from Green and tried to push him away. "Nooo!" Red whined like a child. "You let me have this, nooooo!" Green persued trying to take the mallet away and he grimaced. "Why would I ever let you have that? I know you'll just end up destroying everything." Green grunted, trying fratically to get ahold on the mallet. "You did let me have it and I have proof!" Red said, twirling around so he was behind Green and running into the house.

Green was about to run after him but Red emerged from the house holding a video camera in his hand. "It's movie time~!" he sang out. Everyone was silent and I thought I heard some crickets in the background. "Yay, movie!" Aqua cheered, pumping both of his/her hands in the air.

*In the Blaine Family video room*

We got the camera hooked up to the flat screen in the video room and all got comfortable in our seats. Ethan pressed the play button and the video started.

*The Video*

_The camera was focused on Green's face who was speaking at that moment. "How could you find a fucking stick in a house?" Green asked. I heard Silver's clear and calm voice say,"I just did."_

_Green glared in the direction of Silver's voice._

_Red's voice spoke out."Hey Green, can I have 70 dollars to buy a mallet?" Green didn't even look in his direction. "Yeah sure whatever." he said, eyes not leaving the direction of Silver's voice. The camera shifted a bit as Red pulled out money from Green's wallet. Red continued,"When I get the mallet can I keep it? And can me and Gold smash stuff with it?" Gold's voice spoke in a low whisper,"No way is he going to say yes." But, Green just put on an irritated look and said,"Yes yes, now go away I'm having a conversation here."_

_*_End Video*

"I told you." Red said, smirking at Green. Green crossed his arms. "Shut up and hand me that muffin." he snarled. Red picked up the blueberry muffin that sat on a plate on the coffee table. "Just remember, snack are dangerous." Red said.

Me: I know it's short, but I just wanted you to know the storie's still going on.

Silver: Read and review.


End file.
